She Will Be Loved
by duchaness
Summary: He loved her ever since they were little. But her heart always belonged to someone else. Did she even recognized or even realized he was the only one for her? A Puckleberry fic. Mentions of Finchel and Fuinn.


**Hey guys!**

**So, this is a new story. But this is a Puckleberry. I want to explore other couples, okay?**

**Disclaimer: Hell to the naw.**

**~Puckleberry~**

Puck went inside the Auditorium to clear his head. Today was just so fucking terrible. First, in English class, Miss Lockwood made them write some girly essay about how he love his family and friends and some girly shit like that. Second, the girl he was making out inside the janitor closet which he doesn't even knew her name just ran away from him during their lip-lock sessions to make an excuse that she must meet her boyfriend.

Life must hate him. Deep inside him, all he wanted to happen for himself was to have a stable relationship. Okay, he must sounded like a girl right now, but that was true. He ain't heartless like other kids and teachers thought about him. Other people said that he was the kind of guy who sleeps with girls and leave them pregnant. FYI, He didn't expected to get Quinn pregnant.

He was about to go inside only to be distracted by the singing voice there.

_..I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life, tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while.._

What the hell? Was that Berry?

_..You've been good, busier than ever  
Small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burning in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.._He went inside the Auditorium but Berry didn't even noticed him. She was too busy to sing a song sung by..who's that again? The singer with the curly blonde hair and who plays guitar? Tay-low..Taylor..Sweet? Taylor Swift! that's it. He only knew her because his sister has tons of posters about Taylor Swift on her room. But then again, who doesn't want to know a hot, curly, blonde chick who plays guitar?_  
_

_..So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time...  
_

Then when she sang that stanza, realization struck him. It's about Finn Hudson. Finn-freaking- Hudson. His ex-best friend.

**~Puckleberry~**

_..These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up late playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
Then I think about summer  
All the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came and the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love  
And all I gave you was goodbye..  
_

Rachel meant every word she said. Of course, she was still wasn't over Finn. She spent every _frickin'_ days apologizing to him. Then Finn will just look at her like she was crazy and something like that. But, then again, it wasn't her fault! It was Finn's. If he didn't slept with that..that.. _girl_ who collected V-cards for fun

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile.  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right  
I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is in your door I understand_

She missed _everything_ about him.

But this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time  
All the time..

She smiled to herself, she nailed the song. Well, of course, that's not really surprising, since she nailed every song. She went to corner to pick up her things to leave, only to be distracted by a voice. A husky, and muscular voice.

" Hey,Berry."

**~Puckleberry~**

He walked towards her to call her attention. She was way too busy to recognize him since she ws singing. He stood there like a lost puppy.

"Hey, Berry." He said as he went to her direction to help her to her things. She looked up and gave him one-of-those smiles. _Damn that smile._

"Why hello there, Noah," She said with her innocent and angelic voice with her big, chocolate eyes. _Damn also that eyes._

He looked at her with his crazy face. First of all, he expected her to scream at him after that kissing incident. Second, why is it that she always calls him Noah?

"Don't call me Noah, Berry. That name is for girls. Everyone calls me Puck. Puck is a name for dudes. Not Noah." He carefully explained to her. She gave him one of her carefree and childish giggles.

"Well, _Puck,_ I'll call you that name if you will call me Rachel. I prefer that rather that Berry. Call me Rachel and i'll call you Puck," She muttered silently as they sat to the red chairs.

"Okay. That is a condition. What are you doing here, Rach? Still singing sad love songs about Hudson? That's not gonna work, you know." He said as carefully looked down to her.

Rachel's eyes widened.

His raised his left brow and looked at her. Why is it that Rachel was staring at her as if she have seen a ghost?

"You just called me Rach," She whispered silently to his ear. "No one calls me Rach but Finn."

"Well, i just called you Rach. That wasn't a big deal,"

"It is to me," With that 4 words, he fell silent.

"You know what? you shouldn't make yourself hurting like this, Rach. He's not worth it, just so you know,"

She looked at him silently, pursing her lips. "What do you mean?"

He smiled at her and muttered, "Think about it. He's as selfish as other people. You may see him as this adorable, and bear-like guy who cares about you, but he doesn't make any difference. If he loves you, he will fight for you. But did he? Of course he didn't. He just came back running to the arms of Quinn, even though he knew Quinn is already taken. He's selfish and worthless," As that words fell from his mouth, he went silent. What was he thinking? Of course that wasn't going to work.

But Rachel just beamed at him. "You know what? you're right! Finn is worthless, and selfish brat. I ain't gonna worry about him no more. I will just focus to my career."

He just nodded at her. "Can i make a favor? Don't tell anyone about this. I don't wanna wake up tommorow with people saying i just gave advice to a girl. That will be a shitty hell."

She laughs at him, just like he expect. But he loves it when she laughs. He remember the times when they were 6 year olds. Did she remembered him? He was her best friend when they were little. He even gave her a necklace that says "N and R". But never mind, those were old times.

"I really enjoy your company and-" She stopped and looked at her watch. "Oh My God! I'm 10 minutes late to my third class, I'll just talk to you later, Okay?" She said as she came dashing outside.

He wasn't able to say what he was about to say to her because she was already gone.

"Rach!" Well, she was really gone.

"I love you. Ever since were kids." He said to himself as he reached for his backpack and went to the exit.

**~Puckleberry~**

**Dun-Dun-Dun!**

**I'm planning this to be two-shots or three. So don't forget to Read and Review! I'm gonna update this tommorow if i'll get enough reviews.**


End file.
